


Seriously ill

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith worries about his little daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously ill

She was lying on the big bed, looking so small, so pale. Her eyes were closed. She panted for air. Six days were gone since she got the fever. And there was nothing he could do than to sit on the edge of her bed, hold her hand … and pray.

"Please! Please! Tell me, what did I wrong? Please, don't take her away from me. Not Rose!"

But God kept quiet.

The door was opened slowly and Gina entered.  
"Smith? How is she doing?"

He looked up. His eyes red and swollen. For days he hadn't slept anymore, had been able to eat.  
"The doctor says there is nothing he can do for her. She will get better soon or ..."

He was unable to go on. The thought to lose her was excruciating. Gina put a hand onto his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Smith, she's a sunshine. If there is anything I can do …"

He just shook his head and she left him alone again.

Erin was the next. She brought him some fruits and a plate of soup. He refused even to look at the tablet, his stomach was tied up into knots. But Erin was not willing to give up so easily.

“You need to eat,” she said softly.  
“She will wake up again and then she needs you.”

And he grabbed for the spoon, cleared the plate without knowing what he was eating.

At last was Kurdy. He stopped at the doorway, was just standing there without saying a word. Finally he stepped closer and passed a blanket to him.

"You need some rest!”

Smith stared at him.  
"No! I can't! Maybe she will wake up ...”

“I will stay with her!”  
Kurdy pushed Smith to the old armchair which was standing in a corner of the room and forced him to sit down. Only a minute later he was fallen into a deep sleep. Kurdy carefully tucked the blanket around his body and sat down at the edge of Rose' bed.

....

"Smith!"

He startled out of his sleep. His eyes fell on Kurdy who was standing in front of the old chair. Realization hit him. Rose! Did he sleep for too long? Had he left her alone? It was then that he noticed the smile on Kurdy's lips and he slowly relaxed again.

She would live. He wouldn't lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2008)
> 
> revised May 2015


End file.
